It all started with a question.
by Away with the fairies
Summary: Like the title says a whol new adventure starts becaus Tai asked a quetion and Mimi answered the door.


Tai, Sora and Kari lay on Mimi's bed. Matt was perched on a large fluffy armchair and T.k was clinging to a pink hammock above the bed. Joe and Mimi herself were lounging on a mini sofa, while Izzy was typing furiously on the laptop.

"So Izzy," Tai said boredly, "Are we going to the Digiworld?"  
"One second Tai." He pressed some more buttons, and then announced "Here we go!" He brought his finger down ready to hit the enter key when... the doorbell rang.

Mimi about to get up and answer the door was stopped by Sora saying. "Pretend you're not in," Mimi nodded and sat back down, when a distant voice yelled. "We know you're in there Mimi, 'cos there's about seventeen pairs of shoe's out here and I know you're feet ain't that big!"

Everyone groaned, while Mimi started towards the door.

"Tell me again why we did the shoe thing," Sora asked reasonably, Joe sighed "Because if Mimi's parents come back early, and one of are parent's call they will see the shoe's and presume we're here, tell our parent's and we have the perfect allebye,"

"Oh" Sora replied still unsure.

"How can we go to the Digiworld now?" Kari asked, disappointment written on her face.

"Unless that's Palmon, we have a problem," T.k added.

"They're right" Izzy told them.

"But we need to go to the Digiworld" Tai argued.

"We can't exactly push whoever it is out the door and say please come back later we need to go patrol another dimension through Izzy's computer." Tai added.

Matt shrugged. "Works for me"

Meanwhile in the hall. "Mimi!" a voice hollered.

"Coming!" she ran down the rest of the hallway and unlatched the lock.

"Mina? Mya? what are you doing here?"

"You invited us remember? Mina defended.

While Mya started to take of her shoes while hopping down the corridor. Mina didn't bother she simply strode in.

"Guys can you come back later? I have to do something important."

Ignoring her protests they continued down the hallway.

"Mya! Mina!"

Mya turned around, and began walking backwards.

"What could be more important then chilling with you're

homi-"She had reached the doorway and saw all the teenagers inside.

"Who are you?" Matt sighed, then answered,

"People."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? could of fooled me,"

He grinned. "And that's why the number 6 is higher than you're I.Q."

She gave him a sweet smile. "No, that's because the number 6 is as high as you can count."

"Nah, I can count higher but I just didn't wanna confuse you."

"So thoughtful" She told him, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"As alw-"

"Matt, Mya, be nice." It looked like Mimi had finally arrived.

They glared daggers at each other.

"Hhhhmp," they said at the same time, while turning in the 

opposite directions, arms crossed.

"What was you're crest again Matt? friendship?

really shows."

Matt blushed. "Crest?" Mya asked eagerly.

The tall spiky haired blonde turned to her, and replied coolly.

"A crest is something that... doesn't concern you."

She scowled at him.

"Everyone this is my friend Mya-" they turned their attention to the feisty girl in question. She had long chestnut brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail; it started thick then gradually thinned out into a wisp, just under her waist. Mya had faded blue eyes that were alive with light when she teased someone and even seemed to smirk in satisfaction when she succeeded. She sported a sleeveless spaghetti strapped top ice blue in colour and a pair of jade green denim jeans that hugged her figure, slightly.

"And Mina." They spotted another girl who was casually leaning against the doorframe, who had been watching the group with interest. Mina had short raven hair up in two scruffy pigtails. Her eyes were a mixture of jade, leaf and emerald green so the result was interesting. The girl's eyes twinkled playfully almost teasingly, but showed a glint of intelligence and wisdom.

Mina wore a long-sleeved emerald green top that in a strange way complemented her eyes, and had a bar of different colours decorating it. And a pair of long cream khaki pants that reached her ankles covered her legs, almost hiding her green and black mules. Both wore backpacks on their shoulders, Mya's a dark blue one with the strap over her right shoulder.

Mina's was black in colour with some sections a leaf green,

with two straps, to help carry the weight.

"Mina, Mya this is Sora, Tai, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Matt and T.k" She told them pointing to each child in turn. The two girls eyes drifted around the room, smiling and glaring (Mya decided a glare was more better suited for her dear friend Matt) Mya's

eyes lingered on T.k's his eyes looked so familiar and then not. "Kari's Tai's younger sister and T.k is Matt's little brother." Mimi explained.

That explains it. Mya thought happily, They're familiar because they're brothers and different because T.k's eyes suggest he's a sweet little kid. While Matt's a cold hearted jerk. Well maybe that's a bit much, after all I just met him and that cold look in his eye's could have something to do with the fact that we were erh... what's it called again? I remember now it's trading insults.

While Mya was thinking Mya was having some thoughts of her own. He's cute. Mina told herself mentally eying Izzy.

"Now introductions have been made, you really need to go." Mimi told them.

Mya frowned. "Why do we have to leave? Why can't they?

"Because Mimi likes us more," Matt told her simply.

"Who in their right mind would like you more than me?" Mya argued. Matt smirked. "I just told you Mimi."

"And I'm going to listen to you because..."

"Simply, you have to obey higher life forms."

"And what as that got to do with you?"

"Allot more than it has wi-"

"Stop it!" Joe yelled

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Why this is getting good,"

"Because-"Joe said pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose."-This is not solving anything." He explained.

"What needs solving?" Mina asked, interested, while pushing herself of the wall.

"Izzy's laptop." Sora replied.

"Yeah, we need to go to the Digital World-the computer store to get it fixed." Tai added.

Mina shrugged "Don't bother I'm pretty good with computer's let me take a look." Already working over to the laptop.

"No! it's fine really, we can handle it," Izzy told her franticly, waving his hands in the air.

"Just let me take a look." she argued leaning over Izzy she frowned. "This isn't broken you just need to press enter." she pressed the button to prove her point.

White lights started to come out of the laptop and every one's digi-vice started to glow their respected colour. Slowly the bright light sucked them in.

With all the Original digidestined thinking along the lines of 'Great they're going to see us go through the gate.'

A:N So what do you think? Sorry about any spelling mistakes.


End file.
